Proposals: My Idiot
by hyacinth beaver
Summary: This is the first in a series of one shots about how perfection can be found in any type of situation. A proposal isn't always something out of a fairy tale. Sometimes all it takes is a storm and some mud.


**A/N: Ok people…this is a first in a series of oneshots called the "Proposals" Series. They are oneshots that center on…what else…proposals…wait around for the next ones!**

**Hope you like it! Please review! I will stop babbling now…**

**Disclaimer: In an imaginary world…I am JKR and I wrote Harry Potter and am also the queen of Cheese…sadly Imaginary is the operative word hence it is not true…alas…**

**----**

**Proposals: My Idiot**

"Cedric you are an idiot!"

Hermione and Cedric were out in the rain. He had just tackled her into the grass so now they were both muddy and wet.

"Yes my dear, but I am your idiot." He smirked at her as he tucked away a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Cedric had managed to pin her to the ground so that she could neither move nor escape.

"Definitely my idiot." She kissed him. It was not the most romantic thing in the world to kiss your muddy and wet boyfriend in the middle of a storm, but then again anything she did with Cedric was romantic.

Finally, deciding that air was indeed a necessity, Hermione pulled away. Cedric made numerous protests, but her lungs were just not as strong as his.

"And just when I was starting to have fun." He pouted.

"Well I am sorry Ced, but unlike you, I consider oxygen to be necessary for my survival."

"Fine." And without warning, he ambushed her head with a handful of mud.

"Oh yeah, and you're older than me…I can really feel the maturity!" she chased after him.

"Oh come on 'Mione! Mud is good." he laughed playfully.

"Oh then maybe you would like some of your own." And she flung a handful of mud at him. Sadly enough he dodged it.

"That's the best you can do? Please. Your aim sucks." Once again, he threw a ball of mud at her and it hit Hermione right in the head.

She dropped on the floor and didn't move for a while. Cedric was starting to think that she had gotten seriously hurt. He panicked and rushed to her side.

Hermione lay motionless on the floor. This was bad.

"I am so sorry. Come on Hermione, wake up." He picked her head up and laid it on his lap.

Just then Hermione opened her eyes and squished a lot of mud on his hair. "Apology accepted." She turned the tables and flipped them both so that Hermione was the one pinning Cedric to the ground now.

"That was not fair. I was really worried about you." He mock sulked.

"Aww…I feel so loved." She humored him.

"Well you should 'coz I really do love you… you know that right?" He asked. Suddenly his expression went from playful to serious. Hermione nodded. "And you love me right?"

"Now I know that you're my idiot 'coz you don't even have to ask that. Of course I do." She laughed. This was so unlike Cedric.

"Listen, this isn't how I planned to do it but…" he struggled to move and finally reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box.

"Cedric…" Hermione was at a loss for word. Cedric opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. It wasn't grand and huge…it was small and tasteful…just what Hermione wanted. She couldn't picture a more perfect ring.

"I know that it is raining hard. We are both drenched to the bone not to mention that we are both utterly covered in mud."

"That was your fault." Hermione's eyes were now being threatened by tears and her voice was now quivering.

Cedric laughed. "Yes it was. What I mean to say is…even with my hair all messed up and my body probably caving in because you are crushing my rib cage…will you marry me and make me your idiot forever?"

Hermione was so surprised. She had always dreamed of someone proposing to her. She has had it planned in her head ever since she was a little girl.

But in her dreams, it was a sunny afternoon in a garden…not a rainy evening in the backyard.

She imagined that she would be in a cool summer dress…not covered in mud…

He would get down on one knee and say something sappy like 'Hermione you are my past, present and future…' …something sappy like that…not declare his love for her while saying that she was inflicting bodily injuries on him.

Somehow this wasn't how she imagined it would happen. The fact was there was only one word for this…it was perfect! It wasn't the proposal that she imagined…it was so much better.

They were in the middle of a storm, drenched, muddy and tired…but it was perfect for her because it was a moment with him. It was all with Cedric and she was all he needed.

"Um…Hermione…a reaction would be appropriate…" Cedric finally spoke up.

How could Hermione respond to such a perfect proposal? There was only one way she could respond to that.

She kissed him. She felt like it was their first kiss all over again. It brought out all the same feelings. She couldn't ask for anything else.

Finally, and uncharacteristically of course, Cedric pulled away from the kiss.

"So can I take that as a yes?"

"Really now Ced…Of course!" she kissed him again.

"I love you Hermione…"

"I love you Ced…my idiot."

There is no use telling you that Hermione was happy…you would have to be an idiot not to know that. There is no use telling you that Cedric was ecstatic because that would be pointing out the obvious. It is utterly useless telling you that they got married because I hate repeating myself.

What I do have to tell you is that perfection can be found even in the most chaotic of places…there is perfection in everything.


End file.
